


Disney World

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey take Yevgeny to Disney World for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney World

Yev had been begging his dads for years to take him to Disney World. Mickey and Ian knew how much it cost for fucking Disney World…and Yev was only five. But, Mickey wanted to give Yev all the things that he never had growing up. So after they had saved up enough, and packed up the car, they gave Yev the good news.

After their seventeen hour drive and a good night’s sleep at their hotel. The boys arrived for their first day at Magic Kingdom. Yev raced to all the rides. “Pirates of the Caribbean”, “The Haunted Mansion”, everything. Yev made them ride “It’s a Small World” a hundred fucking times. Mickey bought them all a dolewhip, as they waited in line for “Splash Mountain.” ‘Splash Mountain’ seemed to go by the same as all the others, motorized bunnies, foxes and bears. But then came the drop. Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and Yev threw his arms in the air screaming in delight. 

At the end of the day, while the fire works were going off. Yev turned to his Dads to thank them for the wonderful day. As the park closed Ian picked up Yev, who wrapped his little arms and legs around Ian. 

As they sat together on the monorail on the way back to the resort, Yev looked up at Ian, “Daddy?” He asked.

"Yeah?" 

"Which Disney Character am I?" He asked.

MIckey looked up at his kid, in curiosity. Ian too, looked surprised. “Why?”

Yev gave an exhausted shrug on Ian’s chest, “I heard one of the Daddys call his girl Cinderella,”

Ian paused and look questioningly at Mickey, mouthing HELP. Mickey reached over and rubbed his boys back, “Who do you want to be?”

Now, Yev looked confused, he scrunched his little face up in thought. “I am…. I am…” As Yev blinked, trying to think slowly his eyes drooped and he began to lean back on Ian.

"Thanks," Ian said turning to Mickey, "I had no idea what to answer him."

"You’re Welcome Peter Pan." Mickey answered grinning smugly.

"Peter Pan?"

"Yup! That is clearly your fucking Disney character."

Ian smirked at Mickey, “Does that make you Wendy?”

Mickey punched Ian gently on the shoulder, careful not to disturb the sleeping Yev. “You’re such a fucking dick. No, I’m Captain Hook.” Mickey said smiling proudly.

"The bad guy?" 

Mickey rolled his eyes, “we’ve had fights too… along the way…doesn’t mean we don’t fucking care about each other. Besides…” Mickey mumbled looking down shyly, “I’ve always kinda wanted to be a pirate”

Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled accepting this analysis. “Guess this makes him our little lost boy.” he said gesturing to the groggy Yev on his lap.

Mickey smiled leaning in and kissed Yev’s head, “Guess so.”


End file.
